


Let's Do a Lot More Together!

by sinfulwonder



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Boys Kissing, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Heterochromia, M/M, No Angst, Saiouma Pit Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22214737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfulwonder/pseuds/sinfulwonder
Summary: “Shumai is my favorite sugar daddy!” Kokichi cried, looking around in awe at their fancy hotel room they were staying in. He ran and flopped on the giant fluffy bed in front of them, while the other flushed a deep red.“Don’t call me that!” Shuichi frowned, his cheeks red and hot as he quickly shut the hotel room door, “And don’t say that when the door’s open like that! I’m your boyfriend, and I wanted to spoil you for a day! That’s all! Don’t make this weird!”----Or Shuichi spoils Kokichi for the day.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 14
Kudos: 335





	Let's Do a Lot More Together!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my work for Saiouma Pit Secret Santa! My prompt was sugar daddy Shuichi spoiling Heterochromia Kokichi. So it's got the essence of that, but it's my own fluffy, cheesy take on it. Hope you enjoy!

“Shumai is my favorite sugar daddy!” Kokichi cried, looking around in awe at their fancy hotel room they were staying in. He ran and flopped on the giant fluffy bed in front of them, while the other flushed a deep red.

“Don’t call me that!” Shuichi frowned, his cheeks red and hot as he quickly shut the hotel room door, “And don’t say that when the door’s open like that! I’m your boyfriend, and I wanted to spoil you for a day! That’s all! Don’t make this weird!”

“Awwwwww,” Kokichi puffed his cheeks at the other, pouting, “You’re no fun Shuichi.”

“Hey!” Shuichi’s eyes widened, “I’m lots of fun! I brought you to this resort!”

The detective had gotten a raise at the agency for making a break in a rather difficult case, and had decided to spend some much needed vacation time with his boyfriend. He knew that Kokichi had been feeling pretty down as of late and although he had been as supportive as he could, Shuichi had been so busy with work that making time with Kokichi was hard.

“Yeah yeah,” Kokichi breezed, falling backwards onto the bed and letting out a satisfied sigh, “Pretty comfy.”

Shuichi smiled and gently sat on the bed next to Kokichi, “I’m glad.”

“So, what does Shumai have planned for us today?” Kokichi sat up, raising an eyebrow, “If he’s _so_ fun.”

Shuichi let out a huff, “Hey, I _am_ fun! And I’ve got a really fun day planned. First we’re going to get a couple’s massage, then there is a water park at the resort I thought we could check out, and then finally we have a reservation at a nice restaurant for dinner. How does that sound?”

Kokichi let out a long sigh, “It sounds amazing. Too bad I can’t swim!”

Shuichi froze. His eyes widened in fear until he heard Kokichi burst into laughter, “You’re…lying… Right?”

“Neeheehee! Ever the detective,” Kokichi jumped up and grabbed the detective’s hands in his own, pulling him onto his feet, “Now c’mon! Let’s go, Shumai! Let’s do a lot more together!”

Shuichi smiled and nodded. He was glad that Kokichi looked so happy, as he had been dealing with a lot of issues with DICE during the time that Shuichi hadn’t been around as much.

* * *

“Excuse me, sir, but I’d definitely like to see your certifications!” Kokichi pointed accusingly at the massage therapist.

“Umm, really?” The masseuse asked, genuinely surprised, as Kokichi glared in return.

“Well, duh! I want to see your qualifications to touch the body of someone as important as me and Shuichi, here. I _am_ the leader of the most powerful secret evil organization in the world, after all! And Shuichi here is my sugar daddy, so I definitely don’t want him to be touched by someone _unworthy._ ”

Shuichi’s face was bright red as the very confused masseuse, stunned silent, awkwardly shuffled off to get a copy of his certificate of completion of massage therapy school.

“Kokichi…” He sighed, holding his face in his hands, embarrassed, “Why are you antagonizing the massage therapist? And stop telling people that I’m your sugar daddy!”

“Antagonizing?” Kokichi let out a mock gasp of betrayal, “But Shuichi, he could be undercover for one of my rival organizations! I could be saving our lives here!” The inevitable tears started to flow, and Shuichi sighed, knowing the wailing was about to start, “I can’t believe that Shumai trusts a random dumb massage guy over me! You’re so cruel!”

“Kokichi,” He took the shorter’s hands in his own, silencing the boy, “You know that’s not true. I love and adore you, so much. But you’re obviously doing this for some reason. Do you not want to get a massage?”

Kokichi’s face went blank.

“Ah.” Shuichi nodded, “Well we certainly don’t have to. I’m sorry I suggested it.”

“No!” Kokichi’s eyes widened and his voice came out quiet, “No… it’s a good suggestion… it’s just…”

“Just what?”

“I’m…” Kokichi paused for a long time, and Shuichi sat their patiently, knowing to not push Kokichi too hard, “I’m ticklish…”

“Huh?” Shuichi’s head tilted to the side, surprised by that answer. He couldn’t help the grin that swept across his face, “Kokichi, that’s…”

“I know! It’s horrible! For a supreme leader to have a weakness such as that, it’s so embarrassing! That’s what you were gonna say, right Shumai? Right?”

“I was going to say that that’s adorable,” Shumai smiled and pulled Kokichi into a hug, lightly trailing his fingers up and down Kokichi’s sides.

“Neehee- stop, Shuich-hee!”

“Umm,” The massage therapist stood awkwardly at the door, “Should I come back, or…?”

Shuichi turned with a start, realizing that they had not been alone, “Oh. Um. No, we’re done here. We won’t be getting a massage here after all, apologies for the inconvenience.”

“Yeah!” Kokichi pointed a finger at the man, “We don’t want your unqualified paws on our helpless bodies!” He then strut out the room, hands on his hips.

Shuichi let out a long sigh, “No, this has nothing to with your qualifications, sir. Sorry for that. I’ll still pay for the time we booked of course.”

The massage therapist smiled and shook his head, “No, don’t worry about it. I can see you’ve got enough to worry about! Your sugar baby is quite the handful!”

“Oh he’s not so bad-” Shuichi turned bright red as his brain caught up, “Oh. OH. No, you’ve got it wrong! He’s not-”

The massage therapist laughed good naturedly, “Far be it from me to judge! Now, seriously, don’t worry about the money. Have a good day!”

Shuichi sighed, and walked out of the massage clinic, face beet red.

* * *

“Look at that one!” Kokichi cried out, pointing at the tallest waterslide in the park, “We have to go on that one next! C’mon! Cmon!”

Shuichi’s eyes widened at the sheer height of the ride, “A-are you sure you want to go on… that?”

Kokichi grinned as he bounced up and down on his heels, “Aww is mister detective scared? Well don’t worry,” he linked arms with the taller and began to drag him along, “I’ll protect you!

“Well…okay, let’s go, Kokichi,” Shuichi pushed down his nerves and resigned to his fate, “If you want to go, I’m in!”

The purple eyed boy practically squealed as he hugged onto Shuichi’s arm, “Yay! My beloved is the best!”

The line was long, but the time went by quickly when the two boys were together. They joked and laughed with each other and tried to guess the life stories of various people wandering the park, and before they knew it they were next in line for the slide.

Shuichi took a deep breath, and tried very hard to not look down, but his nervousness faded as he felt a warm hand in his.

“See? It’s not scary when we’re together!” Kokichi grinned and Shuichi returned the gesture.

“You’re right.”

The water slide was a two person ride, so the two boys were able to go down together. Shuichi slammed his eyes shut when it started, but had to force an eye open when he heard joyful squeals next to him.

And he was so glad he opened his eyes.

Kokichi was screaming and laughing like he was having the time of his life the whole way down. He looked so carefree and beautiful like that that Shuichi couldn’t take his eyes off him.

And then the ride was over.

Shuichi discovered this when he was hit with the force of the pool water below him, crashing all around his unsuspecting body and into his mouth. He was disoriented and confused when he came up for air.

And even more confused when he saw Kokichi staring back at him.

Because Kokichi Ouma stared at him not with two purple eyes like normal, but rather with one purple eye and one a shining gold.

“What? Starstruck by your gorgeous boyfriend?” Kokichi smirked, “I don’t blame you.”

“Y-your eyes…” Shuichi muttered as the two exited the pool together.

“My ey- SHIT!” Kokichi cursed, glaring back into the pool they had just left, “My fucking contact fell out. Goddamn it. I’m never gonna be able to find it here. Shit shit shit-”

“Kokichi, it’s okay. It doesn’t look bad at all.”

“You don’t have to lie to me,” Kokichi rolled his eyes.

“I’m not lying!” Shuichi grabbed the other’s hands, turning him to face himself, “I think you look beautiful.” The detective paused for a moment and then asked, “Why is it that you wear a contact?”

Kokichi let out a dry laugh, “Now you want me to ruin the mood because of this depressing story? I don’t think so mister detective, at least not today. Let’s just say that I hate my stupid gold eye because it reminds me of my deadbeat dad. Plus it looks like shit, and I have to look perfect at all times to be a successful leader of evil, y’know? Can’t have an ugly multicolored eyed freak running an evil organization! You know that being a supreme leader of evil is like 60% style! So thus… contacts.”

Shuichi pulled the shorter into a tight hug, “I’m sorry you have such bad memories with that, Kokichi. But just know that I think you look incredible no matter what.”

Kokichi sunk into the hug, silently clinging tightly to the detective.

“Would it make you feel better if we went back to the hotel room and got you an extra contact? We can do that if you want.”

Kokichi pulled away, staring up at the detective, his different colored eyes wide and innocent, “You would do that, for me?”

“Of course,” Shuichi smiled down at the boy, as he brushed a strand of hair out of his face, “I would do anything for you.”

Kokichi’s face reddened for a few moments as his expression went blank. Shuichi honestly thought he broke him with his cheesiness and was starting to get a little worried at his complete lack of reaction, when all of a sudden the leader’s face broke into a wide grin, “ _Anything?_ Wow! Shumai is so generous! Well first of all I want you to steal the statue of liberty for me! Then I want you to climb Mt Everest just so you can proclaim your love for me from the tallest mountain in the world! Ooh ooh! Then-”

Shuichi rolled his eyes as he silenced his little shit of a boyfriend with a chaste kiss.

As Shuichi pulled back Kokichi grabbed his hand and pulled him along towards another ride, “Well all that stuff can wait, because first we have to conquer alllll of these waterslides! Let’s go, hurry!”

“W-wait! Kokichi!” Shuichi cried as he was pulled along by the practically running supreme leader, “What about the contact?”

“No time!” Kokichi smiled, “Plus, now that I know that Shumai would do anything for me,”

“You know that I’ll love you no matter what?” Shuichi deduced.

“Oh well that, too,” There was a mischievous glint in the leader’s eyes, “But _mainly_ I know that I can just sick my beloved detective to beat up anyone who talks bad about me or my heterochromia! I don’t need to worry when I have a lovely boyfriend, sugar daddy, and a guard dog all in one!”

Shuichi let out an exasperated sigh, “I don’t think _that’s_ what you should have taken from that conversation.”

“Neeheehee!”

* * *

It was a long, exciting, and extremely tiring day at the waterpark for the two, and in a split decision Shuichi decided to cancel their fancy dinner reservation and opt to get their food to go. So the two curled up in front of the fire and began to eat their meal together.

“Hey, Shuichi,” Kokichi mumbled with a mouth full of food.

“Hmm?” Shuichi asked, the shorter boy leaning his back against the detective’s chest.

“Thank you for today,” Kokichi smiled softly.

Shuichi ran a hand through the other’s purple hair, “Of course. I know I’ve been busy lately. _Really_ busy. And I’m sorry about that. But now that that case is closed I’m going to be around more often, and we’re going to do stuff like this more, too.”

“I love you, my beloved Shumai,” Kokichi grinned, reaching up and planting a kiss on the detective’s cheek.

“I love you, too. Let’s do a lot more together, okay?” Shuichi grinned and kissed the top of the supreme leader’s head.


End file.
